Existing cellular networks support bidirectional unicast capabilities, while emerging cellular networks (e.g., Third Generation (3G) cellular networks), support coexistence of bidirectional unicast capabilities and broadcast capabilities. Disadvantageously, however, broadcast capabilities of such emerging networks are limited to non-personalized content and, further, the non-personalized content must be delivered according to a fixed schedule.